The Temptation of the Apple
by Fircepotato
Summary: Segumi is just your average girl. She goes to high school, has friends, has a crush on her neighbor Light Yagami. Oh and did I forget to mention she's a super genious who is second in line to L's spot? Average no, amazingly confused yes.
1. A sudden change

*** Hello! So this is like the third fanfic that is on my priorities now I'm going to go between this one my Coraline fanfic, and my Soul Eater Fanfic. But this one is basically a whole what if thing. I put my own character Segumi, in it and I think you might like it ^-^! Surprisingly enough her existence changes things whole lot. So if you do in fact like this fan fic let me know by commenting***

I've been out of breath for what seems like years now. Since the day I was born I never had anyone to care for until I met Light. I guess that's why I'm running now. Trying my best not to get him killed even if that means taking the blame myself.

"SEGUMI!" I could hear Nears voice on the walkie talkie that was clipped to my shirt "IF YOU TURN YOURSELF IN NOW…" I quickly smashed the device on the ground; the walkie talkie could be used to track me. Next I tossed my cell phone into the sewage drain to my right. Then I tossed my wallet and Id in front of me as if suggesting I had run that way, and then I bolted for the shelter that I had planned for light if he had been captured.

At that point I was convincing myself I had destroyed the walkie was simply to make them think I was serious about running, but I knew that wasn't the reason. I didn't want to hear the rest of what Near had to say. I wanted to erase this, all of it. Go back to better times. I walked towards a patch of grass and an awkwardly shaped rock. I quickly pulled the rock upwards and a door opened and I could see a set of stairs waiting to take me to where I'd be safe. I walked down closing the door behind me getting a glance of the outside world. It would be a while before I could see it again.

My feet took me to the abandoned room and I waltzed over to the closet and opened it and sat down inside and closed the door inclosing myself in the darkness. It was silly of me but I had thought it would make me feel safe.

It hurt to be alone again. I looked at my hair. It was still blonde but it was knotted and messy and had a couple blood stains from the cuts on my cheek. My black pants had holes in them and I had abandoned my heels at the moment I started running. There were gashes on my knees and cuts and bruises on my arms from falling in the darkness of the forest. I felt cold and I was starting to drift to sleep. Trying to keep myself from passing out I forced myself to remember how this whole mess started.

"Segumi!"

I turned to see my childhood friend running towards me.

"Light!" I said stopping where I was on the side walk. "Where were you? I waited!"

"Oh I… had to talk with the teacher." Light said smiling as he caught up with me. His

brown hair was a bit messed up from running and his brown eyes seemed to suck me in, like they did every time. I looked away quickly trying to analyze what he had said.

"You hesitated!" I said beginning to poke him. "Where were you really? Secret girlfriend you've neglected to tell me about or something?" At that time I was praying I was wrong. Although he's my neighbor I've had a crush on him ever since I discovered how smart he was. Plus he's always been nice to me.

"No girlfriend, but I had to talk to the teacher about a mistake he made on the paper." I stopped poking him and smiled.

'_**At least he's not lying about the girl friend. But Light you should know better than to lie badly to me.'**_

"So, when's your next trip to London?"

"Oh well," I pursed my lips as if I was thinking "6 days," I go down every once in a while to London to see my "family".

"You always have such a jet lag when you get back." Light acknowledged.

"Oh well it's also from lack of sleep, I so busy hanging out with them all It's like I never close my eyes" I said lying pretty quick.

"I see" he said seemingly processing what I had said.

"Hey Light," I said sheepishly. "I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead." Light seemed cautious which had me worried. He had been acting strange lately.

"Actually now that I think about it I have to questions." I said sighing. "First I guess I should ask you about Kira seeing as how he's the hot topic around here an…" I covered my mouth after realizing I had said "he".

"He," Light sounded amused "What do you mean he? How do you know if it's a guy or a girl"

"Simple girls don't have the guts to kill someone just because their criminal, unless they have other alternate motives." I said not in the mood to cover up my mishap. "Plus the way he kills, screams guy."

He let out a laugh. "Segumi you go way to into things."

"I have to or no one will," I said finding my voice softer after realizing his laugh sounded totally forced.

I guess now's a good time as any to say I'm not your average person. I was adopted into the Whammy house as soon as I muttered my first words "Criminal Mastermind" from looking at the front page of the paper. I was raised among Matt, Mello, Beyond Birthday (Whom I was somewhat close to.) Near, and most importantly L. My mentor throughout my life.

I was always egger to try and succeed everyone else ahead of me. I excelled in psychology studies; I'm able to rip apart a person with logic and their reactions. Which lead me to the top of the ranks. I was second in line for L's spot. I've met him a couple of times! I always tried to beat Near and Matt but Somehow they'd always win. My emotions always got in the way.

"If you must know" Light said interrupting my thoughts. "I think Kira is just in his killings, these criminal's case nothing but trouble and death for people. Isn't it true your family was taken from you by one."

"I have a new one now, I'm fine, I never knew them." I looked down feeling my emotions failing me. "Plus I've got a great neighbor." I said nudging him faking a smile. "I would have never met you if it didn't happen."

He smiled back as we approached his house. He started to walk towards it but stopped. "What about your other question."

I wanted to ask 'What do you think of me?' but I couldn't get the words out. "Forget about it. See you tomorrow." I said waving and walking towards my own house immediately wiping out my cell phone and dialing a number quickly.

"S, so good to hear from you"

"Cut the crap we had a deal" I muttered using my real non cheery voice. "Anytime you had another case in Japan You'd call me, I heard you're already moving on a fake press conference with a fake you. You probably have a guy who's already on death row pretending to be you insulting Kira just edging him on to kill you. You limited it just to Japan right? Claiming it was a worldwide announcement, thinking he won't get it and kill the criminal proving you theory correct?"

"Right as always, where did you hear it from?" L's voice got slightly chipper.

"I just guessed, it's what I would have done. Stop changing the subject you promised!" I declared as I walked into the house relieved to see my "parents" weren't home yet.

"Segumi I've already made arrangements for you to go work with Wateri to handle the police. It was going to be a surprise if only you had been patient."

"Really" I said stopping in my tracks. "Wow, I'm… I'm really honored. Thank you for putting so much trust in me. It means a lot." I was on a verge of tears but didn't let my voice show it.

"I'm glad that your happy please be ready to go tomorrow at 8 o'clock, I'll send a car for you."

"Yes sir," I said smiling "Tell Watiri I send my regards." After that I heard a click, L was never good with goodbyes. I closed my phone and turned to look a bit surprised to see I was in front of the mirror hanging on the wall besides me. I examined myself I was still in my school uniform and I had my hair straightened as always. My green eyes were still watery and I wiped my hand across them to get them off. I walked in to the kitchen and turned on the TV sitting on the counter.

I watched as L's plan fell into action. Honestly why did he think this would work, anyone could see this was a trap. Why would the world's only hope to stop this criminal reveal his face to a killer who only needs a face and a name? (I had already figured that out on my own. Very simple.)

"He's only broadcasting this in this area. So if Kira does stupidly kill fake L, then it's become very obvious that Kira's overly competitive." I stated heading to the snack cabinet pulling out a box of frosted "Coco Bits."

"Which leads to some of the killings that could be done through looking at police records. In which the person would have to be either a Police member, or a family member of a police member. The likely hood of it being a police officer is very unlikely considering the person's intelligence." (He changed his time of killing right as I inspected him to be a high school student.) He was most likely a family member of a ….

"Light," I muttered dropping the box of cereal. "Light's Kira…" My feet immediately started moving through the halls and out the front door. I hissed towards the Yagami house hold. I banged on the door until answered.

"Oh Segumi what's wrong you look pale!" She was interrupted by me pushing my way in and up the stairs.

"Please forgive my rudeness this is extremely important!" My mind was racing it was all clear now why Light had been acting weird. Why he was lying to me. Why I had sensed so much change. I finally found Lights door and started banging on it franticly.

"One minute Sayu!" Light yelled seeming really pissed off.

"Light it's me, I know! Look don't do it, he's a fake" I said through the door.

Light paused, "What are you talking about?"

I had had enough at saying things and kicked the door open. I saw Light sitting there gapping at as I walked in and turned the TV on his desk off. I stared at him for a moment and then walked over towards his bed and sat on it.

"You might want to close the door." I said emotionlessly.

Light walked over and shut it, and then I noticed a black book in his hand. With the words "Death Note" on the front of it. As he went back to his seat he was smirking. He looked so, evil, it was hard for me to keep my eyes on him.

"So you are Kira then." I managed to spurt out.

"Yes, and now I have to kill you." Light said sighing as if he was distressed. "Segumi I was hoping you could have lived to see my new world of paradise."

"Can I have 2 requests before I die?" I said a bit amused on how he thought he could kill me.

"If you tell me how you found out first," he said smiling as well.

"I'm a member of the house that L was raised in, I am S. I'm a super genius who decide to live half of a normal life and half of a "L" like life. On those trips to London I'm solving crimes left and right. I'm L's second in line successor. And you left behind far too many clues. Oh and I just saved your but from getting caught."

"How so?"

"You honestly didn't think of the remote possibility that the smartest detective in the world would be stupid enough to show his face all the sudden to a criminal who only has to see their face and name?" Light got quiet for a moment as if he was suddenly considering it. "Wow," I said sighing "I really thought you had all of this under control."

"Interesting," Light said laughing "All the sudden Segumi's serious you're not the jokester I grew up with."

"My requests?" I was not going to break my "S" face.

"Well go ahead let's hear them" Light said seemingly amused with me.

"I want to know how you're killing people." I stated looking at his book figuring it was the key to things.

"If I write down any person's name with their face in my mind I can kill them." He said smiling "Simple as that."

"Really then would you mind if I saw it. I won't write anything I swear." I said holding my hands up to revel no pens or pencils.

He held it out to me. "You can tap it, believe me it's all you'll need." I gently tapped the cover of the death note. And I suddenly saw a weird creature in the corner of the room staring back at me.

I suppressed a gulp and muttered, "What are you gawking at?"

He smiled, "Only curious what did you say your name was?"

"Segumi." I muttered "Segumi Hollow" I turned to see Light writing it down. "That's not going to work Light."

"Why not?" he asked smirking wide as if I was wrong.

"I don't have a name." I said watching his smirk turn to a frown.

"How is that…"

"Possible?" I said smiling "It is believe me. Right after I was born and in my mother's arms a man came into the building and shot down everyone in the building including both my parents and the nurses in the room. But he couldn't kill a baby, one just brought into life. But no one bothered naming me even when I went to an orphanage."

"R…Ryuk does she have a name?"

The creature's smile got wider "No there's nothing above her head. How you going to handle that Light?"

"He's not." I said standing "I am. Since you are my best friend I'm sticking by your side no one's going to get in your way if you have me to cover your tracks."

"Why should I believe you?" Light said frowning. "You're an understudy of L."

"I'm also a child hood friend plus I just saved your ass from getting caught. Face it you're stuck with me."

"Fine," he said frowning a bit at the mention of me saving him. He then turned back towards me as if thinking about something. "Only cause you're my best friend?" He asked curiously the smile on his face only got wider with every word he spoke.

I slightly blushed and turned away from him, afraid he suddenly realized my weakness.


	2. Graduation

I leaned back in my seat and watched as L and Light bounced up the stairs to make their speeches. A smile played on my lips as Light looked at me as if to ask if I had something to do with the strange man that followed him up. I'd been doing my best to play devil's advocate between the two of them, the power I had over the situation was almost intoxicating, but at the same time it choked me. In the end I honestly didn't know who to route for, Light was my childhood friend and crush, but he had been crueler lately trying to use my love for him as a means to get information. Most of the time I saw through it and said it was confidential but other times he made me protect him without even knowing I had been. The manipulation just grew over time, and I had let it slip that he had already met L the other day.

To make matters worse the fact that both L and Light's father knew how close we were. Light's father, of course doesn't suspect him or me, but L is less faithful. He stares at me different now as if he needs to be cautious around me. The fact I came to see him when I knew the surveillance cameras were up didn't help either.

I shifted in my seat and tune out Light's speech and stare at him hopelessly, I knew he was going to be the death of me. But the stupid emotional side of me bids me on with every stupid mistake I make. It's so convincing, muttering promises that I can bring the old Light back, the one that tried so hard to do good and cared so much for the world. This Light had bendable morals, everyone was tool to him and it was his right to use them in the sake of this better world, so he could be "god".

I watched as L followed closely behind Light and watched as his expression turned to shock. L had dropped the bomb and told him his identity. I watched them walk back over to the seats next to mine and leaned over to Light and elbowed him childishly.

"Nice going Light! I'm so proud, my little boy all grown up."

He gave me a frown as if calculating my words as I spoke then returned my fake goofy grin.

"You really buckled down on your studies to get in here too didn't you, I didn't even tutor you and you almost scored perfect." I saw L's eyes flash towards us both, but then moved back to the ceremony in front of us.

After things were finished we walked together with Ryuk, Light was so good at ignoring him, but I guess he would be since he follows him around all day. Whenever Ryuk saw me he'd pull at my hair or beg me to bring him more of the canned apples my foster parents were so fond of. Today he was focused on Light though. And we both watched as L said good bye to Light feeling as if we had been watching a soap opera.

He walked back to his house in silence as Ryuk desperately tried to bargain me into convincing Light to make a stop at the grocery store. Once invited me in I accepted feeling something had been wrong with Light. I nodded and joked with Sayu as she called us the Touou couple but Light just remained silent until we reached his room.

"DAMN HIM! HE PLAYED ME LIKE A FOOL!" I blinked at his sudden change of tone. Ryuk seemed to hold the same expression I had.

"He played you?"

"L you bastard I've never been so humiliated in my life!" Ryuk stared at him baffled and before I could even speak he asked.

"Why not do the eye exchange and kill him?" He was met with silence and I shook my head.

"What if it isn't L? Then the real L would know Light's Kira." When I spoke Light turned to me slowly in realization.

"Segumi is he?" I gulped and looked away from him.

"I'm not sure." I said half honestly, Ryuk smiled at the predicament and flew to another spot in the room to get a better view of things.

"Not sure?" he looked like he was about to break. "NOT SURE?" He stood and was gripping on to my wrists madly. He looked like he was about to kill me and I stared him dead in the eyes.

"I've never met him before I started working on the case, who knows how far ahead of things he is!-"

Lie

"There's no way of me knowing it's actually him"

Lie

"He acts like I imagine him to but he could be a talented actor."

Lie

"Then it's worth the risk, isn't it- Ryuk I…"

He was cut off by me hugging him tightly as if my grasp on him would stop him. "Don't do it.." Light told me about the eye deal I thought he had known better not to waste half of his life span but this, this was ridiculous. "Selling half your life away just to kill someone is so selfish. I don't know what I'd do without you. What if I'm wrong do not throw your life away for this Light, please." I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see Light smirking down at me, and I looked away. "Use his offer, get closer to him, I always thought you two would get along. If you hadn't found that thing you'd be probably alongside with us." I pulled away unsure of how to feel at Lights calculated glances at me. Then he smirked again and began this horrible sounding fit of laughter, the only way I could describe it was as if he was a cartoon villain.

"Perfect," he smiled at me "Your right to over react to this would be futile Segumi, the existence of 'Ryuuga' is definite proof that he has nothing on me. There is nothing to worry about. The only thing going on here is a duel of wits"

"Glad to help" I muttered remorsefully as I left his room. I could only take so much of seeing Light like that, it wrecked me every time I had to bargain with the killing of someone who tried to stand against him. The FBI killings were the worst to hear about watching Light grin at me as I stared in wonder at the horrible schemes he told me about and wanted me to get involved in too. He was treating me as if I was a lacky, I needed to stop this. I needed to stop holding on to that fleeting dream that Light would miraculously come back to being my Light, and drop Kira. It wasn't going to happen.

I sighed as I walked outside and tried to breathe, tomorrow, I had decided, I'd tell L everything, I'd stop this charade and just admit my emotions stopped me from doing my job. I shuddered at the thought of what he might think of me after telling him but tried to shake it off.

This had to end.

_Hi all sorry about the long wait for this chapter…. Originally I was going to do every chapter/episode of death note after when the first one took place but I lacked the motivation to do so. I wanted to wait until around the time Misa shows up in order to get some plot moving, So I did a time jump between chapters but it only gets better hopefully from here on out._

_Rates and Reviews are warm welcomed! _

_-Sami_


End file.
